Between friends
by Shawnemelissa
Summary: Ron comes home a day early and finds someone in his room. Just R/Hr.


Title: Between friends  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Ron comes home a day early and finds someone sleeping in his bed. Simply Ron & Hermione stuff. Like from friends to lovers, more or less. Takes place in the summer after they have graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Authors notes: I had this story here earlier but it was deleted. I have left out the more detailed stuff and hope this is alright now. This is my first attempt to write some sort of 'steamy' scene. Just to see if I could. I still don't know. Sorry about possible spelling mistakes, bad grammar, wrong words and such. English is only my hobby, but I do speak quite fluent Finnish. Reviews are welcome, please!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Between friends (by Shawnemelissa)  
  
*************************  
  
Ron sighed deeply while opening the door to the Burrow. He wondered weather Ginny was already sleeping. After taking off his shoes he decided to go to the kitchen to have a bite before going to his room.  
  
Ron and Ginny were the last of the Weasley children who still lived in the Burrow. Percy had married Penelope last summer and they lived near the Ministry of Magic Headquarters, where they both worked. Fred and George had opened their joke-shop and were living in Hogsmeade. Bill was still living in Egypt with his wife Fleur, and Charlie - who the Weasley parents were visiting at the moment - continued studying the dragons in Romania.  
  
When he stepped into the kitchen Ron immediately noticed that Ginny hadn't spent the evening alone. There were couple of wine bottles on the table along with three glasses. He guessed Hermione and Harry had been there.  
  
Ron missed his friends. He hadn't seen them for over a week as he had been in London searching for an apartment. He would begin - like Harry - his studies to become an Auror in two months time and he wanted to move away from home to be able to better concentrate on studying. He had actually found a possible apartment but he wasn't able to check it out until next week, so he came home a bit earlier than he had planned.  
  
Ron sighed again and took the glasses into the sink. He tilted the bottles to see if there was any wine left but found them empty. "Typical!" he stated and took the bottles to the sink as well. He made himself a couple of sandwiches and drank a glass of bumpkin juice before climbing the stairs to his rooms at the top floor.  
  
*************************  
  
Ron was surprised at the fact that when he opened the door to his room someone was sleeping in his bed! He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could, took his wand from his robes pocket and snuck next to the bed. He cautiously raised the covers with the tip of his wand and saw long fuzzy auburn hair that spread across his pillow framing the familiar face of a beautiful woman.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed and took a step back.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and started up. "Ron!" she shrieked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ron gaped at her with his mouth open. "Oh, what am I doing here? This is my room and my bed! I was just going to ask what are YOU doing here?"  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes with her palms and passed her fingers through her fuzzy hair. "Well, it's actually a long story but Ginny said you wouldn't come home until tomorrow, so I could sleep here."  
  
"I wasn't supposed to. But I wasn't able to take a closer look at the apartment until next week", said Ron and looked at her still astonished. "So, why don't you sleep in Ginny's room? That's where you usually sleep when you're here."  
  
"I know", Hermione said and felt a flush creeping up to her cheeks. "But I was really tired and Ginny and Harry wanted to study some things further, so Ginny said that I could sleep in your room and not be disturbed." She smiled a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Ginny studied with Harry?" Ron asked and a familiar flush began to rise from his neck to his ears. "You mean to say that Harry might still be in Ginny's room?" He turned and was about to rush into her room when Hermione jumped out of the bed and grabbed his arm.  
  
"No Ron", she said. "I believe Harry has gone home already. What time is it?"  
  
Ron turned and looked at his watch. "It's half past one." He raised his gaze and was dumbfounded when he saw Hermione.  
  
She was wearing silky wine-red nightdress with thin shoulder straps and a hem that ended about 3 inches above her knees. The dress hugged her curved figure deliciously.  
  
Ron felt his pulse quickening and forgot to breathe for a while. Finally he blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath. He had never seen Hermione in anything like that! Usually her clothes were more covering than revealing.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked and blushed again. She felt Ron's gaze burning her skin through the silk.  
  
"You look great!" Ron whispered.  
  
"Thanks", Hermione said and smiled shyly. Ron's gaze made her body react in a way that was a bit new to her. "...I'm sure I can spend the rest of the night in Ginny's room." she said and took a couple of steps towards the door, but Ron cut her way.  
  
"Don't go!" he said in a low voice. "Please!" He felt like seeing her for the first time in a new light. It was like waking from a long dream. He realized that the girl he had always considered his best friend was actually the one he loved. And -as Ron rather quickly noticed - wanted desperately! Hermione looked so stunningly sexy that some animal instincts very quickly drowned all the sensible thoughts from his head. There was absolutely no way he was going to let Hermione leave his room.  
  
Hermione felt the flush on her cheeks deepen. "But I can't stay here anymore ... now that you're here."  
  
A mischievous grin spread across Ron's face. "Quite the opposite", he said quietly, pointed his wand to the door and mumbled something. The door closed silently and locked. "Now you really must stay."  
  
Hermione swallowed. She didn't quite know how to take this new twist. The air in Ron's room had warmed pretty much when he had entered there. She decided just to see what was coming. "And why should I?" she asked and crossed her arms against her chest. She tried to keep her voice calm though Ron's gaze made her stomach tingle. It was quite a fantastic sensation.  
  
Ron took a few steps closer to Hermione, took off his robes and threw it onto the chair next to his bed.  
  
"Ron", Hermione began, her voice no longer so calm. The nearness of Ron and even his scent alone made her mind spin and the tingle in her stomach increase. She let her arms fall and licked her lips nervously. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing you don't want me to", Ron said grinning. He stood now right in front of Hermione and she could feel his hot breath in her hair.  
  
Hermione gasped and closed her eyes. She started when she felt Ron stroking her arm. Hot shivers followed his touch.  
  
Hermione's breathing became shallower and faster. She opened her eyes and saw Ron smiling widely. She was about to say something but didn't have a chance as she felt Ron's lips on hers. Again electricity shot through her body.  
  
Ron tasted her lips, cautiously at first, then much bolder. Her lips were soft and warm and Ron caressed the tender inside and the tip of her tongue with his own. Hermione felt her knees go weak but Ron grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against him. His other hand stroked her back and he felt her nipples harden against his chest.  
  
"Ron", Hermione sighed as their lips parted. "Do you think this is really wise?" She was trying to bring some sense into this but felt even her own mind beginning to bush it into the background.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Ron asked in a husky voice. His pants were suddenly getting very tight. He slid his hand up her thigh under the nightdress and made her gasp for air sharply. Hermione trembled when Ron's hot fingers caressed her bare skin.  
  
"But Ron, you are my best friend. How does this affect that?" Hermione asked when she finally was able to speak again, very much out of breath. One last try to make the sense win.  
  
Ron cupped her face in his hand and looked her in the eyes. His other hand continued causing pleasure on her sensitive skin. "Even though we are best friends", he said his breathing fast and heavy, "the most important thing is that I love you! I always have!"  
  
Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "You love me?" Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't hold them back.  
  
'Oh no, now I ruined everything', Ron thought and took a step away from her in panic. 'Maybe she doesn't feel the same - though Harry says she does.' "Hermione, what's the matter?"  
  
"You love me!" Hermione repeated, her voice barely a whisper, tears running down her cheeks. She took in turn a step closer to Ron - and smiled. "For seven years I have waited to hear those words. Seven years!"  
  
Ron stared at her with his mouth open. When he finally realised what she meant a wide grin spread across his face. "Do you mean that... ?" he began but Hermione stopped him by putting a finger on his lips.  
  
"Yes, Ronald Weasley, I love you too!" She moved her finger across Ron's chin, neck and chest down to his waistline. Ron's confession made the last sensible thought vanish into thin air.  
  
Ron gasped when Hermione began to open the belt from his pants. "And now, Weasley", she looked at Ron playfully a sudden passion glowing in her eyes. "Now I would like to continue where we left off."  
  
Ron smiled and pulled her against him. "That will do, Granger!" he breathed and pressed his burning lips firmly on hers.  
  
*************************  
  
Much later:  
  
Hermione pressed a gentle kiss on Ron's forehead and snuggled her head against his chest. "I'm glad you asked me to stay", she whispered trying to suppress a big yawn and soon fell asleep, fully content.  
  
Ron smiled and stroked her now even fuzzier hair. He was happy he didn't follow his original plan to come back home tomorrow. He wrapped his arm tightly around Hermione and pulled the covers on them. His final thought before falling soundly asleep was all the things that can happen between friends! 


End file.
